


Unspoken Words

by tsaritsas



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cordelia Carstairs (mention), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, James Herondale (mention), Jordelia Wedding, M/M, angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: "Argument" starts between Thomas and Alastair after Matthew causes some drama at the wedding.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I said I'd write Lucie/Jesse but I haven't come up with anything for that yet so here's some Thomastair. I'll have some Lucie/Jesse next time, I promise.

“Bloody hell, Lightwood! What was that?”

“That?!” Thomas couldn’t believe what the boy in front of him was saying. “You want to know what ‘that’ was?”

“Yes, actually. I would really like to know,” Alastair retorted with disdain in his voice. “It would really fucking help me understand why I’m standing here right now instead of at my sister’s wedding reception.” They were standing in the corridor outside the institute’s ballroom, walls laden with the crests of different Shadowhunter families. A very different environment from the ballroom that was decorated in light blue and gold to celebrate the wedding of James Herondale and Cordelia Carstairs. The corridor itself was much darker than the lit-up ballroom, as if to balance out the energy and make sure no one became _too_ comfortable, to keep people wary of their surroundings.

“Fucking hell, Carstairs! Is it that hard to understand?” Thomas pressed his forearm to the wall and put his forehead against, as if he was keeping himself from banging his head against the wall. “Maybe I should’ve guessed earlier,” Thomas said as he brought his head back up again, “because no person with common sense would have trouble understanding this.”

Alastair couldn’t believe he was still out here having this dumb conversation. He hated arguing with any of James Herondale’s little group, Thomas in particular. “Well then, so be it. Maybe I am stupid. But at least I’m not stupid enough to tolerate that type of bullshit your friend pulled. No one insults me or my family, especially on my sister’s wedding night.”

“You know as well as any of us that he is blacked-out drunk right now.” Thomas felt a pang in his chest, as he knew drunkenness may be an explanation for Matthew’s behavior, but certainly not an excuse. He also knew his defense came from a place of, not entirely but definitely from some, bias. That both Alastair and Matthew were to blame for the incident that had occurred, but Thomas knew very well that Matthew was not in a place to defend himself against Alastair, and someone had to do that for him.

“That’s still not an excuse for his behavior, Lightwood. Everyone’s heard the rumours, and they all have the decency to keep to themselves about it.” Alastair listened to everything he was saying, questioning why he was saying it at all. Hell, he knew what Thomas was dealing with regarding Matthew; Alastair had dealt with the same problem because it plagued his father as well. But Alastair wasn’t going to let Matthew go around gossiping about that situation right now; he could do it any other day, but Alastair would not let it ruin his sister’s night. “So why can’t you control your friend-”

“Don’t you think that I’ve tried?” Thomas was shouting now, so he took a breath in to calm himself down.

Alastair realized the Lightwood boy’s fist was clenched, the muscles in his arm taut. Alastair cursed inside his head as he realized he was staring and his mind had gone blank. But he couldn’t just stand there and not say anything. So he simply replied, “Try harder,” and Alastair thought that maybe he was stupid after all.

Alastair braced for whatever angry response he was about to receive from Thomas. Instead he was met with what seemed to resemble disappoint, and Thomas just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Why did I even bother with you at all?” he said glumly before turning to walk back to the ballroom.

The next part was unplanned: “Thomas, I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me, especially having been in your position.” Alastair blurted out, surprising both Thomas and himself. He had not meant to use his first name and he _especially_ hadn’t meant to say the last part.

Thomas turned around to face Alastair and sighed, his shoulders relaxing and arms uncrossing. A sad smile had appeared on the Lightwood boy’s face. “So the rumours are true.”

Putting his back against the wall, Alastair sank to the floor. He looked down at the floor, avoiding Thomas’s looking at him. “You could say that,” Alastair replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. “You could also say that the sky is blue in daylight and there are stars at nighttime, but what good does it do to state the obvious.” Alastair looked to his left to find that Thomas had sat down beside him and had laughed at his remark. The Carstairs boy smiled back at Thomas, whom he realized wasn’t as much taller than him when they were sitting up against the wall. By the angel, Thomas Lightwood had a nice smile. Blood rushed to Alastair’s face as he realized he was staring.

“Hey,” Thomas said softly, snapping Alastair out of his trance. “Are you feeling well? You were sort of staring into space for a bit.”

“Yea,” replied Alastair, who was blinking rapidly, as if to try and wake himself up. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch, and facial expression became a bit less happy; he must have realized there was still a few hours left of the party. Thomas knew that look because Christopher looked the same way whenever he realized that. Alastair looked back up at Thomas with his dark eyes and Thomas really hoped Alastair would say something before he became lost in them. Alastair paused for a moment, and then said to Thomas, “We should get back to the party. We don’t want people to think something’s off, anyhow.”

“I guess you’re right,” Thomas sighed in response, “but it’s nice out here. So peaceful and quiet.”

It was true, and Thomas did seem to be the type of person to prefer a quiet environment. Alastair preferred the quiet as well. His house hadn’t been quiet since his father had come back. Not a comfortable quiet at least. He had missed the type of quiet they were in right now, and Alastair looked back down at his watch again, almost as if to convince himself that he should get up right now.

Yet Alastair still sat down, unable to stand up. He looked over at Thomas expecting to have confused the hell out of him, but Thomas was still sat next to him, staring at the wallpaper.

Alastair turned toward Thomas with those lovely dark eyes. Alastair paused for a moment, and Thomas began to say something about going back to the party, but Thomas never ended up remembering what it was. Because just before Thomas could finish, Alastair’s lips were on his. And there were hands cupping Thomas’s face. And before Thomas Lightwood knew it, his hands were in Alastair’s soft black hair.

The two stayed like that for a while, forgetting about everything except each other, until they heard a sound come from the ballroom. Even though the kiss had been broken off, Alastair’s hands were still cupping Thomas’s face and Thomas’s hand were still in the Carstairs boy’s hair. For a moment, they just stayed like that, foreheads pressed together, Thomas looking into Alastair’s gorgeous dark eyes. And then Alastair smiled, as if he were holding back a laugh.

“Now what’s so funny?” Thomas said softly, smiling back at the boy in front of him.

Alastair took a breathe in and then whispered back, “I thought you hated me, Lightwood.” Then he laughed, for real this time, a laugh that made Thomas’s thoughts incoherent. “I was positive.”

“Well,” Thomas whispered softly, “I never said I hated you, did I?” He quickly kissed him again.

“Alright then,” Alastair said as he broke away, hands no longer cupping Thomas’s face. Thomas looked hurt until Alastair rested his head on his lap a few moments later. Alastair then looked up at Thomas and said, “What is it that you like about me? My gift for being oblivious to people’s feelings?”

Thomas looked down, once again finding himself mesmerized by Alastair’s eyes, a feeling he realized would probably not change for a very long time. Thomas began to run his fingers through Alastair’s dark hair and tried to think of something specific, something he’d noticed, but nothing would surface.

“Alastair,” Thomas said softly, “there are far too many things I like about you for me to say it all in just one night.”


End file.
